Dear Insanity
by MyChemicalKilljoy
Summary: "Other supernaturals don't take too kindly to people like us, and Derek would've killed me that night if it hadn't been for Simon. I would love to spend an eternity in his debt, but I know now that when this all goes wrong, I'd rather just pay him back by trading his life for mine. They'll kill him because sorcerers are expendable. Vampires? Not so much." - Simon/OC
1. Prologue

**_Hey there! This is my first book based fic, so sorry if I screw it up haha. This will really loosely follow The Awakening and The Reckoning, and then carry on where the story leaves off. I originally planned to pair my OC with Derek, but I ship Chlerek way too hard to split those two up, so it's a good thing Simon has just as big a place in my heart! (Why is it so hard to choose between them both anyway?!) At the minute, this is just a little side-project that I'll throw together whenever I have the chance because I need this out of my system one way or another haha. This is just the prologue and I'll get the first chapter up as soon as I can. Enjoy! x_****  
**

* * *

I hadn't been born into the world of the supernatural. Far from it. No, I had been born safe, and I grew up happy. I lived in a pretty house and my family loved me and my siblings were adorably annoying and I went to a decent high school and I had nice friends.

But then I met Jax. From the get go, I knew he was going to be trouble. It wasn't until I accidentally stumbled in on something I shouldn't have that I realised just how much trouble. He had admittedly lost his cool when I demanded answers, and instead of calmly explaining to me what was going on, he had given me a physical, spur-of-the-moment demonstration.

Now I was frozen forever at sixteen.

Jax was a vampire, and so was his uncle. They were running from something, and they had been safe in our town, until now. Because now they had me to look after, and they couldn't take any chances. So they were packing up and moving on again and I was expected to do the same.

Naturally, I refused to go with them at first. I refused to believe everything they had told me. I refused to accept what Jax had done. And then I had attacked my little sister, driven to it by the insane, carnivorous hunger that had been taunting me since that fateful night. Luckily, Jax and his uncle, Matt, had been tailing me, watching for any signs that I was going to break. They managed to get me out of the house before I could do any serious damage, and that was the last I saw of my family.

A couple of years went by where they trained me and taught me the tricks of the trade, filling me in on why exactly they had to keep such a low profile. During that time, the pain of being ripped so abruptly from my old life began to fade and I was slowly born again. The world was brighter somehow and I felt healthier and stronger as a person... Or creature. Whatever. This was my life now and I had learned to embrace it with open arms. There was no going back, and I could whole-heartedly say that I didn't mind.

Jax was an experiment, tested on before birth by people who called themselves The Edison Group. That's why he was stronger and faster than vampires were meant to be, with too much of a hot head for his own good. He'd gotten into a fight one day at school and completely tore into the kid that was bullying him. _Literally_ tore into him. As in, the paramedics had to carry him away in pieces. Word had spread quickly, especially in the supernatural community, and they'd been on the run ever since. When I asked if they had any idea of where we were going to go, I'd only been told that we were trying to find an old friend of Matt's, Kit Bae.

He'd heard that his sons had also ran into a spot of trouble and had landed themselves in a group home. They hadn't sounded too thrilled about that, but all I got out of them was that it wasn't any ordinary group home. It was dangerous if Jax was to even be in the same city as it, but Matt figured that it was the best place to start if he wanted to find Kit.

It was just our luck to find out that the boys we were looking for had escaped when we finally reached Buffalo. Matt had made a few phone calls and then we started tracking. They had broken out with a couple of the other kids there, so there were now four teenagers in total and to our understanding, we were looking for a witch, a sorcerer, a werewolf and a necromancer.

Matt and Jax hadn't thought to go into specifics about the different types of supernaturals, and they hadn't thought to tell me just how vampires were treated in this world. Even in the eyes of our own kind, we were freaks. Unnatural and inhuman.

They also failed to mention how crucial it was that when we found this small group of fellow run-aways, we had to treat it with a certain precision or we would be dead within seconds. Like Jax, they were genetically enhanced, so their powers were almost out of their control, even at their age.

So when I did find them, I was clueless, and I almost had my head torn from my shoulders by the werewolf. _Almost_. He was huge, and could've easily crushed me to death with his bare hands if he'd wanted to, but he didn't. He could've broken both of my arms with a simple twist of his wrist if he'd wanted to, but he didn't. He didn't do any of those things because he had been hit with a knock back spell before he even had the chance.

None of them knew why he had done it. None of them knew why he had thought to hear the vampire out. Even he couldn't tell me why he wanted to give me the benefit of the doubt. Whether it was his good intuition, or just plain old good luck on my part, the only thing that saved my life that night was the sorcerer.


	2. The Hunt

**_Okay, I lied. This one chapter starts off at the very end of The Summoning. The timeline might be a little off, but meh. I tried haha. I got all my information about the vampires from Kelley Armstrong's short stories "Kat" and "Hunting Kat", so I can only take credit for my OC's. Without further ado... Enjoy! x_  
**

* * *

'I saw two of them. They were heading towards that factory over there.' Jax jogged back over to where I was perched atop a dumpster, concealed by the shadows of the towering building it was pushed up against.

'Which ones?' I jumped down, landing daintily on the balls of my feet.

'The sorcerer and another girl. It's wasn't the necro and it wasn't Tori.'

'We'll find out when we catch up with them then.' I smiled with a bit more gusto than was necessary in an attempt to ease up his nerves.

He pushed his shaggy blonde hair from his face and sighed, 'We can't just go running in there, Ana.'

'What else are we meant to do?' I crossed my arms. Matt would know, but he had left us alone for a few days while he scouted around Buffalo. He was going to try and contact a few more old friends and find out properly what was going on with the Edison Group.

'Stake out the yard?'

'How are we going to find a decent place to do that?'

Jax rolled his blue eyes down to meet my green ones. He stepped past me and cleared his throat dramatically, placing one hand against the side of the dumpster. He gave one tiny shove and the entire thing flew a few metres down the alley.

'Show off.' I sniffed.

'Nope, just proving a point. You seem to keep forgetting that I'm modified. Like them.' He jerked his chin towards the factory, 'We don't know how powerful they are.'

'Not more powerful than you, I'd bet.' I snorted. It wasn't surprising that Jax had to stay away from the scientists that made him. From what I'd been told, they'd tweaked his DNA to try and give him a normal life, but it had gone so horribly wrong. Vampires didn't have super enhanced senses and they weren't freakishly strong. Jax was. He was the personification of the vampires you should only witness in the movies; an abomination to our entire race. Matt said that it was because he was the first vampire they had ever tested on. When they saw the results, it took them nearly two years to try again. We didn't know if their second attempt had worked yet.

'I don't wanna try my luck with the werewolf. So we're not going to be stupid, okay?' Jax said. I huffed quietly and he shook my arm, 'Anastasia, you better be listening to me.'

'I am!' I turned my back to him to show him I wasn't happy with the tone he was using and fisted my hands into my naturally red hair. At this time of year, it was darker, but in the summer months, it was a lot lighter. Just like Jax's hair almost turned white in the sun.

Another vampire myth debunked. We didn't burn in sunlight. We were virtually impossible to kill. If someone wanted to ram a wooden stake through our hearts to make themselves feel better, then they were free to do so. But unless they found a way to decapitate us before we retaliated, they were screwed.

'Don't be like that.' Jax wrapped his arms round my shoulders, 'I'm just worried. We can't blow our cover.'

'I know. I'm sorry. You're right.' I turned so I could hug him properly. My head fit snugly against his chest and I enjoyed this one small moment of comfort. Jax was tall, measuring at about 5'8. It was one of the reasons why I loved hugging him so much. The modifications meant he was frozen forever at 17: the very first time he tasted blood from another human. His face never changed, but I was sure he was still growing.

'Apology accepted. Right, let's go see if we can find a good spot.' He squeezed me once and then started heading towards the end of the alley, out onto the side walk. I trailed after him, not wanting to have too much distance between us in this city.

He slipped his hand into mine when we stepped out into the street, 'Act natural.' I added a little spring to my step in case anybody saw us. We would just look like two normal teenagers who had sneaked out of our parents house to spend the night with each other. Me and Jax weren't together. We had tried for a few weeks back when I first turned, but it just didn't feel right. However, we were good actors, and there had been many towns that we had stopped off in where our story had been that I was on a road trip with my boyfriend and his dad.

'So who could this other girl be?' I kept my tone low, but not so quiet that we would seem suspicious.

'No idea. Matt never mentioned her.'

'Supernatural?'

'More than likely.' Jax tilted his head slightly and I watched his nostrils flare as he subtly inhaled the breeze that ruffled my bangs. His hand tightened around mine and his shoulders tensed, 'Do you feel that?' We all had a system set out. If Jax caught the scent of something, or someone, he would double check with us to make sure we were on the same page. Vampires had a sixth sense, so to say. It was similar to that of a shark, which felt electromagnetic pulses from their prey, telling them their exact position. For us, it was like a strange prick of the skin, warning us when people were close.

I let my eyes flutter closed while I concentrated, knowing that Jax wouldn't let me fall if I happened to trip over myself. And then I felt it. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and I had to resist the urge to turn around and find whoever was coming.

'Yeah, I feel it.' I muttered, 'Who is it?' '

'I don't know...' His brow furrowed and he quickly flipped his hood up, 'Just keep walking.'

'Got it.' We picked up the pace a little. I swung our clasped hands between us, adding to our charade, 'Back to the task at hand, though. If Tori's not with them, then where is she?'

'Beats me.' Jax shrugged. We knew all about the Enright's. Matt told us about what Diane had done with Kit, then warned us that Victoria would be a loose cannon because of it. She was my main worry. They were more worried about the werewolf. I seemed to be the only one with complete faith in Jax's abilities.

He inhaled sharply and his head snapped round. A silver SUV was crawling up the road with it's headlights off. It could've been anyone, but at this time of night in the same area that a group of supernatural teenagers had escaped, that only spelt trouble.

'Ana?'

'Yeah?'

'Run.' He didn't have to tell me twice. I let him take the lead since he had already ran a lap of the yard. We hit a fence and he growled. I didn't wait for him to tell me to start climbing. There was a threat here, and the "monster" within Jax was only seconds away from making itself known. His eyes were already beginning to flash red.

'This way.' I followed Jax into one of the warehouses to our left. It looked pretty run down, but that didn't meant to say it was abandoned. Once we made sure that there were no workers around, we climbed up onto a stack of crates and stayed sitting at the top for a good fifteen minutes.

'I think we'll be okay to leave now.' I picked at one of shoelaces, 'I mean, it's not us that they're looking for.'

'I know. I panicked.' Jax sighed and looked down, 'Meet you at the bottom.' He jumped off. I rolled my eyes and grinned at him when he landed neatly and looked up. I always joked that he liked to rub it in my face and make me jealous of the fact that I wasn't a super vampire too. But being special made you a prime target in the supernatural world, and I was actually really glad I wasn't.

When I scrambled down, we left the warehouse and took our time in searching the industrial yard. Vampires had what could be called a built-in night vision setting. It wasn't hard for us to get around in the dark.

'Wait.' Jax's hand shot out across my chest and pulled me up short. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. When they opened again, they were glowing scarlet. I frowned, but then I caught the smell too.

'Someone's bleeding.' I whispered. My throat closed up and I had to swallow hard to try and ease it up. We hadn't eaten since this morning. We thought we would've been okay for the night. As much as I was tempted, I knew I could hold myself back, especially if it was one of the people we were looking for that was hurt. I wasn't so sure about Jax.

His feet was already taking him forward, leading him towards the blood that had been spilled. Panic squeezed in my chest and I took my bottom lip between my teeth. Jax had a stronger thirst for blood than he should've, and I had never had to deal with him when he succumbed to it. I settled for just following behind him, running through all my options as to how I could stop him, but I came up blank. Gosh, I was Matt was here. He always seemed to know exactly what to say.

I knew we were getting closer when his lips drew back in a silent snarl and his fangs extended. He stopped again, and then moved so quickly that he almost blurred. He shot round a corner and I sprinted to keep up with him. He didn't have super speed, but he was still unnaturally fast. I thought it was cool, but at times like this, it sucked.

'You need to stop doing that.' I hissed when I caught him. He was crouched by a broken window, staring down at a shard of glass. He picked it up gently and that's when I saw the blood stains on it. My throat ached at the sight and I averted my gaze, only to spot more droplets on the windowsill. I then opted for staring at Jax, who was staring at the glass hungrily. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and I shook my head.

'Don't you dare. I'm not gonna let you lick a piece of broken glass. It's gross.' His head swivelled up at the sound of my voice. The first few times that his eyes had turned red when we went hunting, I was terrified. I couldn't believe that I had landed myself into this kind of mess. But when I realised that it didn't make him any scarier, I relaxed and now I was more in awe of the way they would shine out from his pale face. I even wished that all vampires could have creepy devil eyes.

'Ana...' He sounded pained and I felt for him, but there was a time and a place to eat, and this wasn't it. I snatched the shard from his hands and threw it away. He jumped back to his feet and snarled in my face. Once upon a time, I would've shied away, but I had learned fast that he responded better to aggression than submission.

'Snap out of it, idiot!' I planted my hands on his chest and pushed him back out of my personal space. Then my skin pricked and I twirled on the spot. _Someone was coming_. I heard quiet voices and I thought for a moment that our luck was in and we'd found the run-aways. When I listened harder, the voices sounded too calm and casual to be them.

Before I could say anything to Jax, he gripped my waist and picked me up, launching me through the gaping hole of a window. I landed heavily on my shoulder, and it popped out of place from the awkward way I had skidded.

'Dammit...' I sighed and pushed myself into a sitting position. Jax hopped through the window next and crouched by me. I scowled at him, 'Thanks for the warning.'

'Sorry.' He murmured. His eyes darted down to my shoulder and he cringed, 'Really sorry.' With one quick movement, he shoved it back into place for me. I only felt a slight discomfort. We didn't bleed, and we didn't feel pain. That was one of the perks. It had freaked me out to start with, but it was definitely something that I had come to enjoy.

'We have to move. I think they saw me.' He pulled me back to my feet. Worry was etched into his features and I wanted to tell him that it was fine. I understood, but he was probably sick to death of hearing those words come from my mouth by now.

We moved through the warehouse silently, making next to no noise as we dodged round crates and rolls of steel. Lithe and grace were two key characteristics in vampires, granting us the vantage in avoiding detection. We were the perfectly evolved predators.

Coming out the other side of the warehouse, the slight breeze blew the scent of blood in our direction again. It was really strong this time and Jax shuddered visibly, 'Ana, I'm sorry, I have to...'

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I had to weigh up my options. If Jax let his hunger burn higher and higher, he would be more of a liability. If I let him go, I was risking getting both of us caught. It took one more look into his face to decide, 'Okay. Go. I'll keep looking around here. I won't go far, so you'll know where to find me. And be careful. Please.'

'Thank you.' He kissed my forehead quickly before melting away into the shadows.

'Right then.' I whispered to myself. I pushed my worries about Jax from my mind and slipped into another warehouse. I sensed someone inside and I quietly moved behind a couple of storage crates. I let my hand slide along the wall as I crept through the shadows, trying to catch a glimpse of whoever was here.

'Pfft. Kids in my warehouse. Yeah, right.' I heard the voice before I saw the man. I peered up from behind one of the boxes and watched the worker stroll around the room, lazily swinging a torch beam into the corners, 'Shouldn't have let them out of their sight in the first place...'

I frowned and wondered what he was talking to himself about. He came closer to my position and I ducked down. He continued to mutter under his breath and a wild thought jumped into my head. He was alone. I was hungry. If Jax was here, he wouldn't have let me hesitate. "If you're hungry, you eat. It's that simple." He would say.

Sighing in defeat, I moved out from behind the crates and stalked up behind the man. He didn't realise I was there until I sprang onto him. He struggled and shouted, but my fangs had already extended and I was already sinking them down into his neck. His body went limp beneath me and I fell to the floor with him. He wasn't dead. Our saliva acted as a sedative, knocking our victims unconscious so they didn't have to go through the entire ordeal of becoming a vampires dinner.

His blood was hot and rich. _Perfect_. It soothed the aching in my throat and I felt a new surge of energy return to my body as I drank from him. As much as I wanted to give in to that indescribable feeling, I kept myself grounded and lifted my mouth away when I felt like I'd had enough to last me until tomorrow. I ran my tongue over the holes I had made to seal the wound back up. I rolled back on my heels and wiped my mouth, retracting my fangs as I did so.

I didn't feel the prickling on my skin until it was too late. Someone had already bowled into me, knocking me away from the worker. We crashed back into the crates and three of them splintered with the force of our combined weight.

The tiny part of me that was still human felt winded and wanted to gasp for breath, but I was fine. I didn't need to breathe. The figure that had tackled me got to their feet, standing to their full height. They produced a low snarl and grabbed my arm, yanking me up and throwing me away from the debris.

Built like a shit-house with strength to throw a person half way across the room? I think I'd found our werewolf.

'Wait! Stop!' I held up my hands and got back to my feet. He continued to advance, lips curled back on a face of thunder. I had dealt with Jax when he went into one of his moods, but this guy was bigger, stockier, and I'm pretty sure he was intent on killing me. He must've been at least 6 foot or taller, and his shoulders were almost as broad as a door frame. I saw his hands clench into fists and I skittered back a few steps, 'It's not what you think, honestly, I'm not-'

He lunged and tackled me again. My head cracked off the ground, this time with a sickening crunch, and the sound made him pause for a second or two. Keeping me pinned beneath him, he moved my hair so that he could check to see for any blood trickling across the floor. He didn't find any. His bright green eyes widened and when I blinked - still fully conscious after what should've been a deadly blow to the head - he scowled.

'Vampire.' He hissed. He jumped off of me and grabbed the front of my hoody. He lifted me up and off my feet, pinning me against one of the support beams that was keeping the cat walk above us standing.

'Please, you don't understand-' I wrapped my fingers around his wrist, but he only seemed to clench his fist tighter. I could feel the weight of it crushing into my collarbone. If he didn't ease up, I was sure that it would snap.

Suddenly, he was hit by an invisible force and flew back into the middle of the room. I crumpled to the floor and subconsciously rubbed the back of my head. Human instinct.

'What the hell, Simon?' The werewolf scrambled to his feet.

'Does she look like a threat to you?' I turned to the voice on my right. Another boy was standing there, fingers splayed in front of him. The sorcerer.

'She's a vampire.'

'Wow, really?' Simon's hand lowered and he held it out for me. I grasped it and let him pull me up. Back on my feet, I gave him a quick once over. About Jax's height, lean, pretty almond shaped eyes. If it weren't for his blonde hair, he would've been a dead ringer for Kit.

'Really.' I blew out a shaky breath, 'Can I please explain?'

'No.' The werewolf growled and stepped forward.

'Derek.' Simon raised his hand again in a warning, 'Play nice.'

'Guess what, Simon? I don't see Chloe. Instead, I see a vampire in the place we're meant to meet her. And you want me to _play nice_?

'I didn't hurt your friend.' I shook my head quickly, 'Please, I didn't touch her.' Both of their eyes were on me and I tried to imagine how Matt would handle this if he were here. I straightened my shoulders and lifted my chin a little, 'I know your dad.'

'She's lying.' Derek's reply was straight off the bat.

'Am I? Kit Bae... That's your father, right? You look just like him.' I nodded towards Simon. They both still seemed uneasy. I didn't blame them, to be honest. It was information I could've picked up from anywhere if I'd looked hard enough, 'My friend's in trouble. His uncle knows your dad. We think he might be able to help us.'

'What kind of trouble?'

'The same kind you're dealing with.'

The sound of smashing glass made all three of us turn our attention towards one of the windows up next to the catwalk. I stepped back and craned my neck, trying to see what had happened.

'Anastasia?' A blonde head poked over the railed. I would've grinned up at him, but he had called me by my full name.

'What's wrong?'

'Two secs!' He mouthed. He vaulted the railing and landed with a heavy thump right between me and Simon. His eyes were still red, but they there tinted blue as they started to dull back to his normal colour.

'Did you... Ya know?' I felt awkward asking him if he'd managed to feed in front of these two.

'No, but listen. I found the necro. The other girl's a half-demon, and something's not right.'

'Wait, wait, wait.' Simon rubbed his forehead, 'Slow down and start again. From the beginning, preferably.' And so we did. We found a nook that all of us could hide in before we started though. We introduced ourselves properly, and then we told them about Jax and what he had done and how Matt was friends with Kit and how we had been looking for them all.

'You mentioned a necromancer and a half-demon. Where did you see them?' Derek was the first to speak. Simon was just staring at us like we were... I don't know. It was more like he was in awe. Like he couldn't believe that he was sitting with real life vampires.

'I followed them to the edge of the industrial yard. I managed one block after that, but I didn't want to tail them around the city.'

'Why?'

'Because Ana was here waiting. That's why.' Jax narrowed his eyes and I laid a hand on his arm. I groaned internally when I realised how tough this was going to be. Both stubborn, both temperamental. Both ready to start swinging for each other at one wrong word. It was like the start of a really bad joke. _A genetically enhanced werewolf and a super vampire walk into a bar..._

'They can't have gone far, right?' Simon spoke up eventually, 'I say we wait it out. It's Chloe. She'll come back.' He sounded hopeful and I took that chance to slide a sneaky look up at Jax. There was more he wanted to say, but he was holding back. Probably waiting until we were alone.

I wanted to say that we could trust these guys, but right now, I would've been lying to him. Derek kept staring at us in disgust, like he wanted nothing more than to tear our heads off right where we sat. He would never be able to settle properly with us around, not until we somehow managed to prove ourselves to him.

Then there was Simon. He hadn't thought to hit _me_ with that knock back spell. He hadn't even flinched or gasped when Derek announced what I was. He didn't see me as a threat. I wasn't entirely sure if he felt the same about Jax, but he was trying.

We were all trying. I just hoped that it would be enough to get us by.


End file.
